bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Testxyz
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Dionysus Park (BioShock 2 Multiplayer) page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gardimuer (Talk) 08:40, 2013 January 25 Rapture Inhabitants Metro Map Hi, welcome to the site and thanks for your series of recent contibutions. This Metro Map you added is very impressive. I assume it's fan-made, right? Just wanted to be sure that this is or isn't canon, lest other editors get their hopes up. It definitely shows the scale that Rapture could be. If you have a backstory surrounding it, it'd be great if you shared it with us in a forum so we can know what place like "The Shallows," "Field of Hades," "Hudson," and "Fumerole Alley" are. Unownshipper (talk) 01:02, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Very impressive, well done! I like the idea of some backstories! Chezzeball97 (talk) 07:35, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Yep, fan made. Its not Canon, even though its based on the maps in the game (the BS1 bathysphere map for alot of the shape, and the AE map for the southern part of the City -- that AE one in BS2 could only be a partial section map as it goes hardly anywhere useful for it to be the complete system map) Lots of elements shown on my map were created as 'logical' -- to have any chance of the city being self-supporting (things like extensive farms or the extended geothermal fields near Heshphaestus or an industrial zone in the north closer to the surface and all the air it would require). Additional nodes were added to those game maps (many named again with 'logical' functions and placement) and various supposition about the vague maps we were given. A major assumption is that the Bathyspheres are not sufficient for 'transit' and thatTrolley system we saw truncated in BS2 would really be the main passenger system throughout the City and the old AE still existed as a Freight system (alot of stuff moves about in a city of 20000 without cars/trucks) You can see alot more stuff (way too much in some peoples opinion) in the Wiki Ive built which is a composite of ideas for a MMORPG (an unlikely thing to actually happen) and post BS2 projections as part of a possible plotline. There are huge "Walls of Text" but also diagrams and extended game level maps there. http://rapturerebornmmorpg.wikia.com Testxyz (talk) 07:39, August 3, 2013 (UTC) that map is AMAZING dude that is one of the coolest and complicated things ive seen a fan do! dude i was wandering if its cool with you as you know i am makeing a BioShock 3 Game on my Blog and i was thinking i might use your map as reference is that cool with you i wont proceed with that idea if you dont want me do. 18:36, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hudson" you saw on light fixtures in Sirens Alley -- so its a logical possibility that its a rival power company to Rapture Power (Hesphaestus) - Ryan didnt pay for all of Rapture himself and other rich people invested alot in building it and they of course would own the parts they paid for. Ditto for Vulcans Forge. Fumerole alley - would be a chemical plant using chemicals recovered from geothermal vents (more stuff to make the City self sufficient). The Shallows is an outgrowth of the idea that Rapture is built on the side of a volcanic 'Sea Mount' (that area west of iceland the flat seabed is 1000 meters deep -- too far for engineering of 50s era), and if part rose high enough to put the Lighthouse on, then there would be some areas closer to the surface than the rest of Rapture (which is far enough deep to avoid having the tall buildings destroyed by passing icebergs). Might be enough shallow areas for kelp farms and such near enough the surface to get some sun light. Heavy industry uses huge amounts of air, so being closer to surface makes it logical to be there (also might be shallow enough to use conventional diving suits which in real life cant go routinely below 100-150 feet deep) Extensive farms - tunnels are far cheaper to build than buildings (even hydroponics takes alot of space/volume for food for 20000 (novels) population). Plus air production . But only in certain places the volcanic rock is solid enuf to not leak/ strong enough to take the water pressure 600 feet down (not always the case in a volcanoe's structure that gets laid down in layers, etc...) Testxyz (talk) 07:51, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Anonymous Talk Page comments Your comments are consistant with the Sea Slug Talk Page, along with those that appeared in recent months. Please log in the Wiki if you're going to use Talk Pages, along with not altering a User's comment, such as Pauolo's comment in the Sea of Doors Talk Page. Evans0305 (talk) 17:58, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Burial at Sea http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/2013-10-04-assessing-raptures-return-in-burial-at-sea Hope that answers your questions instead of mass editing in talk pages, and asking three questions at once. Don't read the article if you don't want to be spoiled. Also, again, don't forget to sign your comments, I thought we already went through this. Pauolo (talk) 01:02, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Edits on that talk page are months old. Testxyz (talk) 01:43, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sinclair Solutions To answer your question about Sinclair Solutions, those packs were not for sales. They were offered for participants to the Home Consumer Reward Program, to be tested for Ryan Industries. The one we see in the multiplayer apartment was containing all the stuff we begin with at Rank 1 in the multiplayer game. Still yes bootleggers were selling their home-made genetic stuff, like Jamie Byass in Siren Alley or even Doc. Hollcroft since he used ADAM in his Cure-All formula (probably to maintain ADAM addiction if not generate it). That's why we see sometimes messages about "Splice safe" or "Trust our quality." Also where did you get that Sinclair was in the pharmaceutical business on the surface? I don't recall seeing this anywhere. Pauolo (talk) 13:22, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Sinclair - pharmaceuticals ... I remember seeing it somewhere. Possibly its from the Novel (but in the game we do get this The Vita Chamber ) showing Sinclair is not a lightweight in the technical stuff) Testxyz (talk) 14:26, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :At this point in the first game, Sinclair was more a reference to Scott Sinclair, IG's art director (also with Sinclair Spirits). Still yes I believe the guy is smart enough to understand how Vita-Chambers work or anything related to his investments. Still his involvement in their conception is pretty much weird, but then he may have been tasked to take care of the testing once they were finalized. :Now about the novel, I've checked with the search function on amazon.com then on my own copy. It is indeed mentioned he invested in pharmaceuticals but not specifically at the surface (p.119). Also same page mentions he didn't know exactly on what Tenenbaum was doing researches (her early work on ADAM). Still, would Sinclair risk getting Ryan on his back when he was his main client, both for detaining citizens in secrecy and conducting field testing for Ryan Industries? Sinclair knew how to make a nickel or too, but he was not suicidal. :Another thing, the book mentions Sinclair Solutions had labs before Fontaine started his business, and that they employed Tenenbaum without a definitive contract. :Pauolo (talk) 15:32, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :Sinclair was already rich when he came to Rapture and Pharmaceuticals was a real world way of making that happen (and at that time plant-based chemicals were a large source - something you really didnt have premade sources for in Rapture -- but Sinclair could using his previous experience/know-how with plants bring them to be cultivated - and useful modern drugs would be something Ryan would want for 'self-contained' Rapture). His having Pre-ADAM labs Tenenbaum worked in meant Sinclair probably was already was working in the medical (drugs? anti-biotics?) field.... :Ryan actually had regard for proper competition ( Offer a Better Product ) so Sinclair also being in the ADAM product business probably would not make him Ryan's enemy (even better if Sinclair could figure out how to make the ADAM stuff safer) Ryan had all the rest of Rapture and his businesses to worry about. Sinclair might develop/market something different on his own (via his 'Think Tank' - Selling Ryan Short) or if it was too big, sell it to Ryan who had 'deeper-pockets' and who wanted to outdo Fontaine. :Remember the ADAM industry was big with alot of different people/companies working on many different projects/products. So it would be highly likely Sinclair would not know all of what Tenenbaum was working on (particularly if it was something Fontaine wanted kept secret). Ditto for Suchong. :BTW - the The Vita Chamber is a different technology, and remember Ryan himself was a technical genius (power systems, etc...), so his know-how tied in with Alexander's/Suchong's/Sinclair's might have produced an exclusive product seperate from ADAM which could compete with it and Fontaine (and maybe was planned as a way to alleviate ADAM side-effects). We saw them deployed all over the place, so they must have worked and been in demand by consumers. :I will have to go back and read the Novel again. Those pages (p119) paint Sinclair in a better light than is portrayed in many parts of the game - he is more mindful of 'civilized' conventions - lines that he wouldnt cross, and that people would (in Rapture) be held responsible for their actions - which is a major balancing component of the philosophy Ryan had. :Testxyz (talk) 01:15, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Still, nothing in the game indicates if he was that much involved in the Plasmid business. Sadly, the series do not explore the possible competitors for Fontaine Futuristics and Ryan Industries, and advertisements don't show any other name than theirs. Still yes, the way Sinclair handled those tests both at Persephone and with the Consumer Reward Program show he already had experience with the pharmaceutical market, or maybe that he also used to conduct tests prior to Rapture. ::ADAM was not just a successful business as we recently discussed it, so I don't think he would have worked with Sinclair if the guy was double-crossing him. Also, Ryan Industries was providing Sinclair Solutions with experimental products for testing. If Sinclair had those (like Aero Dash, Geyser Trap and Houdini) sold on the market under his brand, he would have been the first suspect to think of. ::I agree Vita-Chamber may have been in used at least some time before the events of the first BioShock. The one at Adonis with its own area suggests that. Also, I remember there are two of them at the Smuggler's Hideout, which is a bit odd. If the cave remained hidden to Ryan's forces all this time, then they must have been finalized before Fontaine's fake death but then neitehr Suchong or Alexander would have not worked under Ryan at that time, or were installed by Ryan's men after they stormed the place, which doesn't make more sense. Another possibility is that Wilkins and the remaining smugglers who barricaded themselves at the Fisheries stole them. ::Sinclair was a smart opportunist, but in the end he wasn't as much a monster as Fontaine was or Ryan became. Ending his life in BioShock 2 really saddened me, mostly because he was asking us to do it, though the irony made him into one of the monsters he once helped creating. ::Btw, something completely unrelated but I'd advise you to only edit the wikia only in source mode. The other one is maybe easier to use but a way buggier, and can generate lots of unnecessary spaces between paragraphs. ::Pauolo (talk) 06:41, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Remember that Anti-biotics were the latest things in world medicine around the time Rapture started and alot of the advertised ADAM products were medical related (I hadnt heard of Phossy Jaw before seeing one for curing that). So there probably were very many different/specialized products of just that kind (we never got the name of the one(s) Steinman used for his surgery). ::Also the industrialists/technologists/scientists/engineers also had skilled staff which many may have brought with them to Rapture (So Sinclair didnt do it all himself, but it sounded like he could understand all the very technical stuff). No doubt like Silicon Valley as the industry expanded many would form their own companies off good ideas they got while working for others. So I dont think Sinclair would have 'double-crossed' Ryan, but would keep any additional business of his own seperate and might take opportunities in niches which Ryan ignored. Count how many Plasmids/Tonics were in the Gatherers Garden and think how many more there likely were (and how many may still have been being developed/researched). One just to get rid of migraines or hangovers might have outsold all the rest. ::Vita Chambers were everywhere even in very poor/strange places (Save & Load mechanism, but still there so its Canon). Smuggler Hideout also had a Pneumo Kiosk -- Fontaine was alot like Capone and probably had all kinds of people bribed or 'looking the other way'. He could probably get anything he wanted for the place (and the fact that they (Vita-Chambers) were there means they probably worked in a useful way for peoples 'revitalization'). The simpler function was already there (more energy - feel better) but Suchong/Alexander/Sinclair might have later been brought in (again?) and were expanding on its abilities (to do the more difficult (near) 'back from death' function). ::BD = 'monsters' or just misunderstood ? Actually possibly like the Handymen, the Big Daddy thing may have been sought by some of the disabled people (they (BD) also predated "Protectors" as maintenance workers -- probably replacing 'human' divers in what in RL is very dangerous work - diving to extreme depths). Think of someone criminally insane (and alot more of THOSE later after ADAM comes to Rapture) or even mindless vegetable. Under Ryans Objectivist (variant) philosophy there is no death penalty (except for treason), so do you warehouse them at public expense for the rest of their lives? (if violent you burn their brains out with lobotomies/electroshock like they did in those days in the Real World). So making them into BD and having them do useful work for the City doesnt sound so horrible. We really dont know how much personality/will/consciousness the BD may have retained (we have hints that they did). The story goes, they then needed more of them to guard Little Sisters and that caused more questionable 'volunteers' to be used. ::Personally I would have instead brought all the city's corpses to well-guarded Little Sister Fortresses (heh, recycling reward for turning in corpses -- double bonus is keeping the streets clean). ::Testxyz (talk) 08:29, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Has anyone besides me tried out the new respawning area that I found not too long ago? Let me know if anyone has. ZanyDragon (talk) 02:45, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Recording Man, oh Man. If only I knew how to record from the Xbox 360, then I could show you visually. ZanyDragon (talk) 03:10, November 1, 2013 (UTC) You seem to have put your talk on the actual page by mistake. It's on the Graveyard Shift page. ZanyDragon (talk) 17:37, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Oops - fixed it..... Testxyz (talk) 11:06, November 7, 2013 (UTC) BAS Cohen jumping the gun? BAS - I understand why they would use Cohen again (very popular char from first game ...) But having him at the time of the Kashmir Incident murdering people publicly (before order fell apart ALOT more by the time Jack shows up) is just too limited-skill fiction. Dumping his rejected art models into a vat of purple pudding (alive) would be more 'artsy' and then heaping witty ridicule upon them ("Get out of my sssight YOU uninssspiring dregssss ! ! ! ") would have been more imaginative/proper for the context. Why would Cohen know where Sally is ?? (heh, 'twist' would be Sally is one of Cohens 'plaster-pieces' by the time they find her...) Why arent Booker and Elizabeth horrified by the outright murder of two people, or even of Kidnapping of children??? (Rapture hasnt gone-to-hell quite yet... All that talk of things being 'back to normal'...) Was this whole DLC plot all just the first ideas they came up with, scratched on the back of a Denny's napkin? People dont like being murdered and the City Constables would be round to lock ole 'insano' up right quick. Possibly this is yet more evidence of this not being 'your fathers Rapture' and some bizarro alternate inhabitted by a Booker and Elizabeth which flipped a different quark somewhere down the infinite line ??? Testxyz (talk) 08:33, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Are we SURE the dancers at Cohen's were murdered? Certainly they were electrocuted, but so were Booker and Elizabeth & they turned out OK. Maybe they were just knocked out. Unownshipper (talk) 07:55, November 17, 2013 (UTC) They also were hanging from those cords/ropes, but yes it is possible it was done for effect by Cohen (certainly outrageous enough --- as 'performance art' and missing a commentary on the low quality of dancing accepted 'these days'.) Some hint, like them (the two other dancers) being pulled upto the ceiling like puppets in the background as Booker/Elizabeth are wilting from their 'shock' , might have been clever. Testxyz (talk) 08:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanx Mate thanks for the permission to use your map mate i kinda dont like my original idea im thinking i might just reajust it useing your map as a reference. thanx agane. 15:53, November 17, 2013 (UTC) May i Ask for Your Assisstance?? i am recreateing my Bioshock 3 game to an extent the 2nd and 3rd level are basicly the same just more thought through and the 1st level is revamped, also futher on i will add new levels some theimed on your Metro Map as you know but i was wandering, seeing as you have comented many time on my ideas, if youcould look at the levels and tell me what you think of them so far i have done BioShock 3: Level ONE- Abyss OverLook (bassed on you map) and Level TWO- Medusa's Stare ?? let me know if you interested in helping with this just leave any comments about htem on the blog comments section and ill read them. this will help me alot :) let me know if you whant to do this (i dont mind if you dont want to im cool with that). UPDATE I have finished the basic walkthrough for level 4 of my BioShock 3 game Artemis Zoo. if you interested in checkiing it out let me know what u think P.s if you do not want me to update you just say so however if you do want the updates i will continue to do so. :)